


Swings

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swings

**Author's Note:**

> omg could you write a short seungkwan fluff? thank you i love your blog so much!

Seungkwan always told you that whenever you felt lonely to just sit on a swing set and stare at the sky. You never understood why he told you that but as time slowly passes you started to realize why.

“Feeling okay?” Seungkwan’s voice called to you, “Earth to Y/N?”

“I’m fine.”

Your attention still on the sky, Seungkwan sat on the swing next to you.

“I understand now.” You looked down from the sky and gave Seungkwan a long, blank stare.

“What do you understand?” Seungkwan squeezed his eyes shut and took in the warmth of the sun.

“Why you told me to look at the sky when I feel lonely.” You kicked your feet and started to swing slightly. “You see, the sky is vast and sometimes empty. But I realized that I’m not. I am more than just an empty sky.”

“Is that so?” Seungkwan started swinging and leaned back.

“For me, you _are_ the sky. Everywhere I go I am accompanied by you… So whenever I feel lonely all I have to do is sit here and look at the sky.” 

Silence. 

“Y/N, are you lonely?”

“Not anymore. You’re here.”

“Good.”

That’s right… you are not alone. Seungkwan just happened to remind you that.


End file.
